


Rabbits

by hanisu93



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, arkos but only mentioned, hmm, protag is yang and ruby, rating was chosen for caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanisu93/pseuds/hanisu93
Summary: When Ruby comes to their room flustered, Yang was curious. Arkos but only mentioned.





	Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ffnet almost a year ago.

When Ruby came to the room one evening with a loud bang, an expression full of shock and red to ears, Yang was the one who was curious. She was changing her clothes.

"What's wrong, Ruby?"  
"Eh? Ah, n-nothing is wrong!"

"You're not very good at lying Ruby.."  
She slung her arm across Ruby's shoulder and she could feel heat radiating from her.

"You're burning you know? Are you sick?!"  
Yang immediately picked Ruby up. Ruby squirmed.

"No! No! Yang! Put me down! I'm not sick!"  
"Then why are you burning up like crazy?"  
"I just...I saw something okay? I saw something!"

Yang put her down and fixed her gaze on her younger sister.  
"What did you see?"

Ruby kept quiet. She fidgeted, looked around and could not look at her sister back.

"Ruby, what did you see?"

Anger creeped in Yang. She swore in her heart if Ruby saw something that was potentionally dangerous to her sister's well-being, she will fucking find what ever causes what she saw.

"I can't say...I saw..Jaune.."

"Oh."  
Yang's anger dissipated. 'It's just Jaune' She reassured herself.

"..and Pyrrha."  
Yang waited for Ruby to finish her sentence.

"I thought...I wanted to ask Pyrrha about something. When I went to their room, it was slightly open so I peeked in and..."

Ruby's face lightened up with red again.

"Ruby?"

"They were like rabbits."  
"What?"  
"Rabbits. Their positions were like rabbits. Remember when we went to animal farm when we were kids and we saw two rabbits one ontop another?"

Shock ran through Yang's nerves.

"..They are almost not wearing anything..."  
Now Yang can clearly understand what was happening.

Jaune and Pyrrha were fucking like rabbits in heat and Ruby saw them.

"Ruby, did you close their door after that?"  
"...I think I might have accidentally close it when I turn here."  
"Good."

Yang sat on Blake's bed and patted the place beside her, motioning Ruby to sit beside her. She was sure that her partner will not mind it. Ruby sat beside Yang and hugged her.

"Next time, you might want to knock on their door first before peeking in, okay?"  
"Okay."

Yang chuckled and kissed her head, calming Ruby's racing heartbeat.  
'That reminds me of Jaune's pajamas. He's true to his favourite animal eh..? Pyrrha must be very 'happy' then.'

Yang stood up.  
"Are you hungry, Ruby? I got some tuna spread and cookies~"  
"Sure!"

Ruby's face lightened up and her mood were back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Short is short. Rabbits or bunnies are my favourite, they are cute with their long ears and fluffy fur. Can never get enough of them. I never get to touch one though. Teaming with my brain, I just wanted to use the phrase 'rabbits in heat' so I did.


End file.
